


(Think) Before You Speak

by Flakeblood



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard gets embarrassed, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of the spell though they both try to talk it out, Biting, Blood Drinking, Brief Transformation, Eventual Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-sexual Non-con Elements, Porn With Plot, Some Humor, Vampire Bites, Vampire Thrall, body control, don't chant random spells, sex in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: While looking through materials in the Belmont Hold, Trevor discovers and (accidentally) casts a counter curse meant to mimic a vampire's thrall. Alucard is not amused.While Sypha researches ways to undo it, Trevor and Alucard have to deal with the consequences of Trevor running his mouth.





	1. Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you place Trevor in a situation where he has to actually pay attention to what he says before he says it?  
> Chaos.

Pages flipped by, kicking up small bits of dust, some probably from the bits of page falling off from the book itself. Trevor snorted in disgust and shoved the book back on the shelf. He didn't know why he was looking anyway.

Ah, right, Sypha would kill him if she thought he was slacking off again.

"How is arming myself slacking off?" he grumbled to himself.

As much as he wanted to go back to perusing the weapon collections scattered around his family's hold, he did make a promise. Well, Sypha forced him to promise he would look up information on their enemies, on pain of death.

"Why can't Alucard do it?" he'd asked. "Put him to work."

"He is already working, Belmont. He has been researching for hours. You want him to have to sift through notes on how his people were hunted down?" Sypha had set her hands firmly on her hips and leaned forward threateningly. "And both of us read more languages than you do, so it only makes sense we research the magic involved in the castle."

Trevor had tried one last ditch attempt to get out of reading. "Well if both of you are so good at it, and I can't read it at all, why bother?"

"Because Belmont," she'd stated with a smirk, "I checked the index. Many of the materials on vampires are recorded in Romanian or Latin, and I know you read both."

And that had been that.

Trevor groaned as he smack his head against the bookshelf. Researching was best left to people like Sypha, who actually gave a shit about what they were reading. Hell, even Alucard would be a better choice, sensitivity to hunting techniques or not. Anything that would get Trevor out of his complete boredom. He smacked his head again, this time feeling something wobble and a layer of dust drift down onto his hair.

Perfect.

Trevor lifted his head up, resigned, and took down the book rattled loose by his desperate motions. It didn't look all that different to every other dusty tome he'd pulled off the shelf, but at least it had a promising title.

_Vampyre Magicks and Counter Curses_

"If there's anything we need right now, a counter curse sounds like a good bet."

Trevor flipped open to a random page. Old stories about vampire seductions. Wonderful. He wondered if Alucard had a similar power. It would explain the odd feeling he got in his gut whenever the vampire looked him in the eyes.

He kept the thought in the back of his head as he flipped pages. A lot of the counter curses sounded pretty arbitrary. Who was going to walk in the shape of a five pointed star around the victim while shaking wolfsbane at them? How would it even help?

Finally, Trevor flipped to an interesting part of the book. On one side was an illustration of a vampire's eyes, incredibly detailed. Over the rest of the space and onto the next page were details about vampiric thralls.

Trevor had learned about them before--the ultimate show of a vampire's will. Many vampires could enact their will on others, doing simple things like freezing them in fear. However, Trevor had been warned of more powerful stares which could completely override his will, making him act in ways he would not if he were in his right mind.

The discussion was all facts he knew, except a few pages later, several Belmonts had apparently experimented with a counter spell of their own. 

It spoke of ways which might be used to turn a vampire's will back on it, trapping the creature and putting it at the mercy of the hunter who cast it. Interesting. Trevor couldn't imagine it would work on someone like Dracula, said to be the most powerful of all vampires, but the idea stuck in his mind.

What if they could not only nullify any powers of will Dracula's army tried to force on them, but turn those powers back against them? It would be a significant advantage, even if not a tangible one.

Turned out research could be just as useful as new weapons. Not that he'd ever admit it to Sypha.

Now all he needed was to remember the words, and grab a couple supplies.

" _Audi haec verba,_ " he said to himself, " _Audi vocem meam._ "

Seemed simple enough. He repeated the words to himself over and over as he walked out of the stacks. Even though he was not overjoyed at the aspect of new knowledge the way Sypha was, he could memorize like nothing else. All it took was some determination, which he had in spades.

Meanwhile, he could grab a mirror, as it would supposedly help amplify the effect. That would be necessary if he hoped to use it on multiple-

"Belmont. What are you-?"

Trevor looked up from the book just as he finished repeating the spell to himself, meeting the equally shocked stare of a certain appearing vampire. Alucard stood stock still at the end of the row of books, and the silence stretched on for a few seconds. 

_What's he doing here?_ Trevor thought. Then he realized there was an obvious answer, and it likely involved tormenting him. He opened his mouth to tell the vampire to shove off, but golden eyes fluttered and he slumped, uncharacteristically, against the nearest bookshelf.

Trevor's mouth stayed gaping as Alucard let out a pitiful moan.

"What the hell?" Trevor closed the book and walked over. "What's the matter with you?"

He got not reaction, other than Alucard bringing up one gloved hand to rub at his eyes.

"Hey. Answer me, Alucard."

Said vampire clenched his hand into a fist and glared fiercely up at Trevor. Certain Alucard was going to tell him off or spout some needling comment, Trevor was surprised when all he said was, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Belmont."

Even Alucard seemed surprised by what he said, if the brows drawing together were any indication. Trevor still couldn't help taunting, though.

"Huh. Didn't expect that kinda honesty from you. I thought you knew everything."

Alucard frowned, but he glanced down at the book. "What was that spell you read?"

"Hm? Oh. I was looking up counter curses."

"I thought Sypha told you to leave the magical research to people who can actually grasp it." Trevor scowled at the smug look Alucard had pulled back over his face.

"Look, you don't need to check up on me. If you're feeling fine-"

"I don't think anyone could feel 'fine' in your presence." 

Trevor barely avoided gritting his teeth around his words. "-then quit leaning on the bookshelf and go back to Sypha."

Alucard immediately stood up straight, the shocked look back in his eyes. Before Trevor could so much as blink, the vampire was turning around and marching back the direction he came, no parting remark at all.

"Huh." Trevor scratched the back of his neck. "Didn't think he'd leave so easy."

Still, it was something he didn't have to worry about anymore, so he set back on his hunt for proper materials. Maybe he could get together something worth presenting to Sypha and she'd be impressed enough to let him go back to his weapons.

He snorted. As if he'd be getting any real rest today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell: _Listen to these words. Hear my voice._  
>  A little on the nose and probably not accurate but, eh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I've been busy. And yeah, I'm working on the next part for my CV AU series, buuut this fic is almost done, and was just begging to get posted.
> 
> I've read fics that use thralls, both for horror/angst and pwp, but I really wanted to see one get reversed, since it's normally cast by vampires. I also made it more body control than mind control, because I didn't especially want to dip into noncon with this fic. It's meant to be more lighthearted. Now, this is still based around a 'thrall,' so there will be some elements of dubcon, just be aware.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you all will enjoy this! (*゜▽゜ノノ゛☆  
> Wishing all of you fantastic luck for the new year! Go kick ass!


	2. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha shows up to smack Trevor.

Ten minutes after Alucard left Trevor alone, he came back, trailing after Sypha. With arms gesturing and hair flipping wildly, the mage looked like fire.

"Belmont! What did you do?" she demanded.

Sighing heavily, Trevor turned to face her. "Exactly what you asked me to. I'm _reading_."

"Then why do you have this-" she gestured to the various objects scattered over the table, "-when all you're supposed to be doing is _reading_." She lowered her voice to mock Trevor's tone.

Trevor narrowed his eyes. "I'm actually paying attention. You're welco-"

"And practicing magic," Sypha insisted heatedly. "Something I said we did not want you to do."

"Is this...? Is this about the fact that he practically passed out on me?" Trevor asked, gesturing at Alucard. The man rolled his eyes, or at least made a motion which was as close as he ever came to it.

"I did not almost pass out. You, Belmont, were chanting a spell when I arrived."

Mimicking his crossed arms, Trevor shot back, "Memorizing something is not the same, and it wasn't a spell."

"Then tell us what you're doing," Sypha said, exasperated. "Something's gone wrong, and it's probably your fault."

"Hey!" But he didn't protest any more when Sypha walked over and plopped herself down next to his open book. "Look, it's just something my ancestors were working on to protect against vampires' powers of will. It isn't magic."

"Like the door wasn't magic, Belmont?" Alucard asked with a faint smirk.

"Shut up. Look, it's just research into proper tools. Silver weapons harm vampires, light reflected off a silver mirror disorients them." He pointed out the small hand mirror he'd scrounged up. "Could be damn helpful with your magic, Sypha."

Sypha was frowning into the book, the crease in her brow telling Trevor she was absorbing the information within. "The research is... alright, but the basis for their counter measures seems a little shaky. Alucard?"

They both looked over to the vampire, whose jaw was tensed and eyes were the too calm of someone trying not to lash out. Sypha looked concerned.

"Alucard, what-?" She gasped and smacked Trevor on the shoulder. "Tell him he can speak!"

"Ouch! What? If he wants to speak he can bloody well do it on his own." Trevor rubbed at his shoulder.

Sypha looked back at Alucard, who worked his jaw, then shook his head. "Trevor," she said, voice low in warning, "Just do it."

Trevor did _not_ flinch. He was not scared of a small, hot tempered mage who could take him apart from the inside out. Not at all. But he did respect her, and what was really the harm in doing what she asked, even if it was for the vampire asshole?

"Fine, fine. Alucard." He eyed the ramrod straight posture of the vampire and said, "Talk whenever you want. I don't care."

"Fuck." Alucard reached up and ran a hand along his jawline and throat. "It appears to have worked."

Sypha smacked Trevor again. 

"Ow, what the hell Sypha?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"If I did, would you still be hitting me?"

"Yes." She pointed rather violently to the page she had been reading. "Did you even translate the incantation before speaking it?"

"I... did it as I read it?" Trevor hurried to explain when Sypha narrowed her eyes. "Look, I told you, I wasn't casting anything! I can't use magic, and speaking Latin doesn't make it a spell."

Trevor did not want to admit he hadn't the faintest idea what he'd been saying at the time. He had been tutored in Latin, as a child, but it had been years ago. While he had maintained the pronunciation, he remembered less than half of the language itself. He had no reason to speak it, after all.

Alucard made an incredulous _tsk_ sound. "While that might normally be the case, there is clearly more to it. It does not surprise me to find your family dabbled in some of the vampires' darkest abilities."

A firm hand on Trevor's shoulder was the only thing which kept him from getting up. "Alucard," Sypha chided, "do not provoke him. That is even more dangerous now."

Alucard frowned and looked away. Some of Trevor's confusion must have shown on his face, because Sypha began to explain.

"Trevor, magic is intent. It is a person's ability to shape the world to their will. Words are simply a conduit. How hard were you focusing on this incantation?" She tapped the open page.

"I was trying to memorize it, so..." He shrugged. When he put his mind to remembering something, it took almost all of his concentration.

Sypha look back and forth between Alucard, the book, and Trevor. Without any warning, she stood up, grabbing the book and pushing at Trevor until he stood from the bench. Sypha ignored all his protests.

"You've cast a spell on Alucard. From what I've read so far, it is meant to mimic a vampire's thrall. Do _not_ \--and I meant this wholeheartedly Trevor--do not order Alucard to do anything else. It is a perversion of free will and I will not stand for it."

Trevor opened his mouth but all that came out was a questioning, "Eh?"

"Not even on accident!" Sypha said, emphasizing it with a stabbing finger to his chest.

"Wait, what? Thrall?" Trevor felt like he'd been tossed in a river carrying him rapidly downstream.

"Yes, do not make me repeat myself. I am going to research this further. I saw some books that may help where I was studying before. You two-" she pointed at each of them, "-are not to fight, or I will set your pubic hairs on fire."

With that morbid promise, she swept away, taking the nearby stairs two at a time.

Trevor wasn't sure what to do, now that his book was gone. Alucard, Trevor was pleased to note, looked just as lost as he did. Sypha hadn't said anything about studying more though, so... Back to exploring for weapons then.

"Right," Trevor said to himself, stretching. "Well, see you later, fangs."

"Trevor!" He froze at the yell from the floor above. "Keep an eye on Alucard to make sure there are no ill effects."

"What?"

"Sypha-"

Sypha cut off both of their protests. "No arguing. We don't know what else this spell does. If something happens, both of you are to come get me." And she disappeared beyond the railing.

"Shit," Trevor cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny bit more set up, and another slip up. xD Gj, Trevor. Nothing too serious... yet.  
> Ack, I feel bad that this is the first time I'm writing with my full OT3, and Sypha just pops in and out to deal with squabbling children. Oh well. It's not like it'll be the last time. Hopefully her fury is in-character, since Trevor has been a doof. I've always seen Sypha as incredibly competent, but prone to move quickly and almost randomly, like gusts of wind. Of course, it's probably just because she processes information so quickly.
> 
> But yeah! Glad y'all are liking it so far. (∩´∀`)∩ We'll dip into more shenanigans next chapter. Escalation~


	3. Get Your Ass Over Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor isn't completely convinced he's put Alucard under his thrall. Maybe a test is in order.

Following Alucard around as he stuck his nose into various books was not Trevor's idea of useful. The only reason he was doing it was because, well, he'd learned to take Sypha's threats seriously. She didn't say something if she didn't mean it.

So he leaned against the shelves, bored out of his mind.

"Alucard," he said, "why are we in this section?"

"I am attempting to find a sort of temporary remedy for what you've done," Alucard answered distractedly. "Or at least determine if this is permanent."

Trevor frowned. "Why would it be?"

"It shouldn't. Yet humans shouldn't be able to create thralls either, no matter what caliber." He replaced the book he was holding with a different volume, flipping through with a controlled speed.

"Hm. Are you sure that's what happened?"

Alucard slammed the book shut. "I am quite sure, Belmont."

Trevor scratched at his chin, thinking. He hadn't seen any effects, really. Alucard did walk away at one point, but it could have been a coincidence. The bastard enjoyed being mysterious. A strong urge to test his apparent 'thrall' reared up, despite Sypha's threat. What could he say? He defied fate on a daily basis.

"I'm going to look for more daggers." He straightened up from his slouch and walked away, waiting for the inevitable dissent.

"Belmont." There it was. "I despise it as much as you do, but we have to stay together."

"No we don't."

"Must you always be so stubborn?"

"Yes. I've been following you around for at least an hour. If you don't wanna come, stay there."

He turned just enough to see Alucard's eyes widen before he was walking out of sight. A firm "Belmont!" was yelled at him, but even once Trevor was several isles of books away, he wasn't followed. Interesting. But not really proof. Like Alucard had said, they were both sick of each other.

He spent at least ten minutes looking through a trophy case of monster parts, wondering if he should bother getting any of the old weapons out, before he thought about Alucard again.

Honestly, he'd expected the vampire to come chasing after him at some point, if for no other reason than to avoid incurring Sypha's wrath. He sighed and trudged back the way he'd come. Trevor's survival instincts weren't dead yet, and he'd tempted fate enough by ignoring her instructions for even such a short time.

Surprisingly--or perhaps not considering what he and Sypha believed--Alucard stood exactly where Trevor left him. Exactly. Facing the same direction, feet planted, not having moved an inch. He had replaced the book he was reading and gathered a small pile at his feet, though it was obvious to Trevor he'd only been able to reach the ones within arm's length.

Alucard turned a burning glare on him as he rounded the corner. "Belmont. Undo what you have done. Now."

Trevor stopped moving, his hand inching subconsciously to his whip. The look turned on him was the sort which started a fight; Trevor had seen it often enough to know. Still, even as Alucard clenched his free hand into a fist, he did not move. Not to insult Trevor face to face as he was fond of, nor to attack, as Trevor was sure he wanted to do. Alucard stayed where he was.

Trevor slowly relaxed. "Huh. I guess this is from the supposed thrall, huh?"

"There is nothing 'supposed' about it Belmont," Alucard spat. "Now counteract your previous command so that I can move."

"So that you can attack me, you mean."

"I can attack you without moving." His sword pulled itself from its sheath and hovered over his shoulder.

Trevor grasped his whip tighter, but he couldn't bring himself to unfurl it completely. Was he still wary of the man? Yes. The floating sword aimed at him was not helping his case. But, Trevor had traveled with him for a reason. He had decided, in that stupid crypt under Gresit, he was going to trust Alucard. He was going to trust the vampire--dhampir--who had bared his fangs and taken none of his blood. Not a single drop.

So Trevor breathed, calmed his heart, and said, "Fine. Move."

Alucard took one step forward and stopped. They stared at each other for a moment and both realized Alucard was once again stuck.

"Huh? I thought sure that would work," Trevor said, mostly to himself.

Alucard also had his brows furrowed. At least he deigned to re-sheath his sword. "Try it again."

"Alright. Alucard get your ass over here."

"Belmont," Alucard growled, stomping towards him, "We are try to undo your control over my movements, not simply direct me to-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a surprised squeak Trevor wasn't entirely sure he heard.

Alucard had moved alright, exactly as Trevor had told him. He'd walked right up, turned around, and leaned his ass against Trevor, like a brothel whore waiting for someone to touch them.

"Uh." Trevor sputtered.

Alucard's coat did little to hide what Trevor felt, and Christ, the way they grazed against each other was... sinful. Shameful. He shouldn't be thinking anything remotely intimate about his, ally? Companion?

"Do something Belmont," Alucard hissed. Trevor couldn't see his face, but his ears had gained some true pink undertones. Who knew the man was capable of blushing? "This is humiliating."

"Ah, yeah, 'course." Trevor cleared his throat and mind. "Alucard, move wherever you want to."

With a relieved sigh, the black clad ass moved away, and Alucard turned to face him. The flush was still visible along the curves of his neck.

"Do not do that again."

"Nope." Trevor swallowed.

"Well, despite your blunders, accidental and purposeful, we have learned something." Alucard's glare was back. Trevor felt he might have deserved this one, though he wouldn't admit it. "Your orders appear to be very... particular. It seems you have to be incredibly specific when undoing a previous instruction. The thrall takes the wording quite literally."

Trevor released his death grip on Vampire Killer and ran the hand through his hair instead. "We should tell Sypha. It's probably important."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "You're going to willingly tell her about the little experiment you conducted, contrary to her instructions? Bold, Belmont."

He felt himself pale. "That's-! I mean we have to? Maybe. And how was I supposed to know if it was actually a thrall without trying it?"

Alucard shrugged with a hand and turned away. "I didn't say it was a bad idea. I simply think you should prepare for the consequences."

"Or we could leave out some details," Trevor said desperately.

"For what reason? Are you afraid?" Alucard smirked a bit over his shoulder.

"Do you want her to know the story? The _whole_ story?" Trevor made a motion towards Alucard's ass, which had the dhampir immediately whipping around, as though to hide it from Trevor's gaze.

One moment passed. Then two. Finally he said, "...Perhaps we might spare her... some of the details."

Trevor nodded, and Alucard lifted his head in return. Agreement reached, they headed off to relay their new information to the speaker, silence between them. Trevor thought back over the last few minutes. A small flutter brushed through his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe. >3 Alucard wears tight-ass pants. Trevor won't forget that any time soon.
> 
> *screeches* We're getting close. This is slower build up than I'm used to for an idea that started as just porn but, eh it's proving to be fun. ^^ I LIVE FOR SHENANIGANS. The next one will be even more so, promise, hehe. Hope you guys are having fun too!


	4. Go To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing doesn't go as planned.

Sypha had declared the new information to be important and required testing. She had read up on what the Belmonts had been trying to achieve, but there was very little in terms of successful attempts on vampires.

"Either they didn't want to record it, or it had never worked. I'm not sure which, and Alucard is only half besides, so it would probably work differently."

She shooed them over to a more open area with a table and set down all of her materials. Then Sypha and Alucard devoted a few minutes to discussing possible tests for the thrall connection, with an emphasis on if Alucard was amenable to them. Trevor tuned them out halfway through, having stopped for a small box on a shelf earlier.

Inside were several small daggers of varying types. He was debating their potential usefulness when Sypha called him over.

"Alright. We've come up with some ways to learn more about this thrall. Alucard has agreed, but we're only doing this for as long as he's comfortable."

Alucard nodded, eyes perfectly calm on her, but warning and wary when they moved over to Trevor. The hunter just sat down at the bench and leaned back onto the table.

"Let me know what we're doing, then."

"We will be doing several similar tasks, but each with slightly different wording, to see how that affects the outcome," Alucard explained.

Trevor blinked as Alucard frowned. "Whoops. Was that-?"

"Yes," Alucard ground out. "It appears you have a complete lack of control over what comes out of your mouth."

"Alucard, that's enough. He didn't mean it." Alucard sighed and crossed his arms. Sypha smacked Trevor upside the head. "And I told you not to do that on accident. Try to think. I know you have the capacity."

"Ack. Talk about a backhanded compliment," Trevor said, rubbing where her hand had connected.

"Trevor-"

"Okay, I'll try! Jesus Christ."

Sypha led them through a few different commands. The more specific ones worked out exactly as explained, while they found commands worded more vaguely allowed Alucard some measure of control.

"Since the length of the command doesn't seem to hold any bearing, it's based around a few things," Sypha concluded. "First is the literal meanings of the words. Then what Trevor meant by the command and how Alucard interprets it."

"Fantastic," Trevor said sarcastically.

Sypha gave an aggravated sigh. "I suppose there's only one other thing to try. We don't know how this affects your vampiric powers, Alucard."

Both men stiffened.

"Sypha, I don't believe that is a good idea," Alucard said.

"But it is important, nonetheless. When a vampire enthralls a human, there are certain expectations. This connection was meant to reverse the thrall, but there are no notes on how differently it affects a vampire. This could be important information for breaking the connection."

When Alucard still looked hesitant, Sypha walked over and put a hand on his arm. "If you really don't wish to, we won't do it. But it will take me longer to find a solution."

Alucard paused, then looked over at Trevor, who grimaced.

"I don't know about you, fangs," Trevor said, "but I want this over as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can stand you shadowing me."

Alucard scoffed. "Very well. Sypha, I trust your decision." Trevor rolled his eyes.

Sypha nodded, patted his arm again, and moved back to the table. "Alright Trevor. Three commands. Start with something specific."

"Um. Alucard, use your vampiric speed to bring me that mahogany box on the shelf." He pointed it out with his finger. A moment later, Alucard stood in front of him, box outstretched in his hands.

Sypha nodded. "Okay, next a little more vague. Maybe, say the power but not what to do with it?"

Trevor nodded and set the dagger box on the table. He could just use the same power as before, but where would the fun in that be? His mind went through a couple possibilities before another itch entered his head, and he wondered. Could Alucard do it? It was a pretty common vampire power, as far as he knew.

"Alucard," Trevor said, "Turn into a bat."

Alucard had enough time for a stuttered, "What?" before the transformation overtook his body. He quickly shrank, and with but a flutter of his coat, a flapping bat took his place.

"Oh! He can transform," Sypha exclaimed. She immediately started flipping pages in one of her books.

Trevor just snorted, a grin curling his lips. "You look good as a bat, Alucard."

The bat squeaked at him. Probably angry, but hell if Trevor could tell. His grin widened.

"Yeah, I think I prefer you like this." His smile slipped as bat-Alucard dove at his head. "Shit!"

"You boys don't fight," Sypha said distractedly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Trevor protested, moving away from the table and ducking again. Alucard squeaked and landed on Trevor's back. "See, he's causing all the trouble. Ah! You bastard."

Reaching around only got his fingers to barely brush against Alucard's new form, and pretty soon he was climbing up to Trevor's neck. When he felt a warm tongue lick at his bare skin, he let out a yell--he did not squeak and no one would ever get him to say otherwise.

"Sypha!"

She slammed a book shut and looked up. "Really you two. Alucard, you were the one insisting you weren't children."

Alucard backed off, but remained hooked on Trevor's tunic. He peeked over a shoulder and made little chirrups. Sypha tilted her head in contemplation.

"Can't you change back?" Another, smaller, squeak. "Hm. I suppose it's because of the nature of the power? It may be like ordering him to sit down. Trevor, he can't change back until you say so."

"Damn, fine, so long as he's not licking me. Alucard, change back into your human-vampire form, or whatever."

Trevor only heard Sypha gasp before he noticed the transformation taking place. Right on top of him. The sudden weight pushed him to the ground and knocked all the air out of him. Bright light exploded in his vision. He felt his mind spinning around and around, even as voices slowly filtered into his ears. They were muffled, like he had hands over his ears, but the only thing he could feel was a large body moving off him. Someone had been sitting on him?

He groaned as he was turned over and propped up, blinking his eyes against the bright light. Slowly, he focused in on the faces above his and their moving mouths. It took several more seconds for their movements to coalesce with the sounds they made, but it slid into place with a painful sharpness. Trevor had to close his eyes again.

"Belmont, answer me. Alucard, do you think there was any serious damage or-"

"God Sypha," Trevor rasped. "Keep it down. Feels like I've got a hundred hangovers."

A ragged sigh, then cool fingers were probing at his skull. "You really _don't_ think before speaking, do you?" said a quiet, smooth voice. Alucard?

One hand held open an eye, and Trevor found himself looking straight at dandelion gold. He couldn't think straight, but he was certain he and Alucard had not once looked at each other for such a prolonged time. Then he realized the dhampir was talking.

"-And his pupils are alright. Anything else I need to check will be behavioral, and I was planning to stay with him regardless. You go on Sypha, he's alright for now."

"But... No, you're right. Thank you for handling this."

Though he was sure Alucard meant the small grin on his lips only for Sypha, Trevor wondered--briefly--if he would ever inspire such an expression. "You are looking into my own condition, so think nothing of it. Someone has to keep an eye on this idiot."

Sypha giggled and turned back to place a hand on Trevor's cheek. "Get some rest, alright? Don't make trouble for Alucard."

Sypha's hand was warm and calloused. Trevor blinked, then realized Sypha might be waiting for a response. "Ah, okay." It took him until Sypha was out of sight to realize what he agreed to.

He protested only a little as Alucard laid him down on a--surprisingly soft--surface. When Alucard stood, Trevor became sure he was on the floor, but the reason for which he couldn't remember.

"Alucard, did I get drunk?" he asked.

The man raised an eyebrow and knelt down next to him again, a small container in hand. "No. Do you not remember?"

Trevor tried, but it just made his head throb in pain. Alucard must have seen the grimace on his face, because he answered.

"We were testing the thrall connection, and you... had me turn into a bat." Alucard frowned briefly, but smoothed it out. "Do you recall that?"

"Ah. Yeah. But I don't remember the bat thing." Trevor looked over him. "You aren't one now. You turned back? Where's your coat?"

A legitimate question, Trevor thought, considering he hadn't seen the vampire without the coat and gloves since his keep in Gresit. Alucard took a small piece of cloth from the container and slathered it in a pungent smelling salve.

"You are laying on it," Alucard said, pressing the cloth to the top of Trevor's scar. "Now be silent and rest."

Trevor, feeling particularly determined to make a nuisance of himself, pushed the cloth away from his face. Alucard frowned, but placed it back, only for Trevor to push it away again.

"Belmont, I realize you are in a delicate state from your head meeting the stone floor, but do not think I will suffer your inane pestering. Especially not when I am attempting you help you."

"It's sticky," Trevor complained.

Alucard dabbed at Trevor's head with the cloth and grabbed his hand to keep it away. "It is salve for the split you've opened up on your head."

"Your hands are cold."

"My heartbeat is slower than your own," Alucard explained, but he didn't let go of the hand.

"How am I supposed to sleep like this?"

"Try closing your eyes, Belmont."

Trevor did, but only so he didn't have to look at the dhampir's stupidly pretty face. He felt Alucard remove the cloth, only to replace it with another, smaller one. The hand holding his was still there. Even though he wasn't certain why, Trevor felt a delicate flutter as cool fingers smoothed over his hair. A desperate need to open his eyes overtook him, to see the expression Alucard wore, even at the same time his heart clenched. He felt vulnerable.

"This isn't working," he complained, trying to ignore the thoughts in his brain. Must have been the fall he took. Yeah.

"It has been one minute," Alucard said with exasperation, but his voice snapped to detached professionalism when he questioned Trevor. "Is something troubling you? Do you feel any pain or nausea?"

"Not really."

"I realize this is counter to trying to fall asleep, but would you open your eyes?"

Trevor did, then held his breath as Alucard examined him once again. "Do you feel dizzy?" Trevor thought he might, but maybe it was because of the breath he was holding. Or maybe the butterflies in his stomach were nausea after all. "Belmont?"

"No. It's fine." Trevor took in a purposeful breath. "Just can't sleep with you watching me."

He bit his lip as soon as he spoke and closed his eyes to avoid Alucard's stare.

"I suggest you get used to it, Belmont. I am going to watch you to make sure your injury is, in fact, not too serious."

"You are such a pain," Trevor groaned.

"No more than you."

Something in the way Alucard said it sparked a piece of memory. He remembered Alucard in bat form, and specifically, remembered him clambering on his back. Trevor might not have been as studied as his companions, but he was perfectly capable of piecing information together. 

"Alucard. You were on my back."

Alucard was silent for a moment, then said, "Yes. I apologize for not removing myself in time. When you order the use of my powers it is... intrusive. I haven't as much control over the timing of such."

Despite the slight swimming of his vision, Trevor opened his eyes and sat up. "You're the reason I hit my head in the first place."

"You can't place the blame solely on me," Alucard said, trying and failing to get Trevor to lie down. "Not when I changed back on your own order. Besides which, I did apologize. Something you failed to do for any order you've given."

Trevor grabbed at Alucard, fisting his hands in the white shirt, but found himself closing his eyes against the sudden pain in his head. "Fuck."

"Just... Sleep, Belmont."

Trevor opened one eye against the headache and ground out, "You go to sleep, leech."

Alucard's eyes flared wide in warning. "Bel- mont...!" His eyes closed and voice trailed off into little whispers of breath. Whoops.

Trevor panicked when Alucard began to lean to the side--he had to wrap his arms around Alucard to guide him down. No need for two people with head injuries, though Trevor was sure such a small thing wouldn't injure the Perfect Vampire Messiah. Unfortunately, Trevor was not in much of a position to control where Alucard's unconscious body went; He ended up with a head in his lap, golden hair spilling over his thighs.

"Dammit," Trevor whispered. One hand was still tangled in the unbelievably soft hair. His heart thumped.

Alucard looked like a painting, as though he was a model posed in a field of flowers or under the shade of a blooming tree. Alucard had always looked relaxed, but now, when Trevor saw him actually sleeping, he realized how wrong he had been. With his face softened, Alucard looked his age. He was not alert and waiting for danger, calculating possibilities, or dissecting Trevor's behavior. He simply slept, a young man with just a hint of fangs peeking past his lips.

A lump formed in Trevor's throat, so he cleared it in order to speak. He couldn't leave Alucard like this. It was dangerous, too dangerous, in more than one way.

"Alucard," Trevor said. He raised a hand to pat at one linen pale cheek. "Stop sleeping."

For a moment, Trevor thought it worked. Alucard shifted, but then simply sighed and turned into the hand on his face. No, of course it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing in Trevor's life was. Heart thumping in his ears, he desperately set his mind to work; He remembered he had to be specific when counteracting commands. So...

"Wake up," Trevor said. "Alucard, wake up."

Bright eyes shot open and Alucard sat up. He breathed in deep, taking in his surroundings. Then he turned on Trevor with a scowl.

"Belmont," he growled.

Trevor raised his hands in surrender. "Yup. Nope, I know."

Alucard snorted, but seemed to decide lecturing him was futile. "Then stop making a nuisance of yourself."

"Going to sleep now," Trevor declared and laid back down.

Even as Alucard got up to sit at the table nearby, Trevor couldn't help but think about Alucard sleeping, and the odd churning in his stomach. It was probably just his head injury. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sypha is back!  
> Oooohhh we're so close. Next chapter is the juicy stuff. (•̀⌄•́) So yeah, fair warning! I'm upping the rating next update, 'cause smut. So this chapter was longer, but the next is a monster.  
> (Which I guess means I should stop trying to edit my fics during the witching hour(s) urgh.)
> 
> Leeemme know what you think? And thanks for all your comments thus far! I'm happy to see people enjoying themselves.


	5. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let it be said Trevor can't make two big mistakes in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the updated rating and tags. This is where the magic happens.

Trevor scoured the glass-covered display shelves, taking note of the remains inside. For each one, he stopped and recalled every bit of lore about the creature which would assist him in fighting and killing it.

Large, black feathers and a human-sized bird skull.

 _Malphas_ , he read, then recited in his mind, _Strong against the dark arts. Depending on the maturity, can be weak against magical fire or light. Wing feathers can sharpen for attack. No particular weak spots outside of head and heart._

He waited for a few moments, but his head didn't throb. Good. 

Trevor had rested for a good few hours thanks to the... incident, but after several probing questions and hovering over his shoulder, Alucard had declared Trevor fit enough to resume his previous activities. With a catch, of course.

"I would say this to you under no other circumstance," Alucard had said imperiously. "Try not to think too hard. Your concussion may have been incredibly light, but if you attempt anything too mentally strenuous, you might hurt yourself." He'd then got a small, mocking smile on his face. "Not that it's anything too unusual for you."

Sypha had needed to take control of the conversation then, and treated Trevor to the sight of Alucard getting smacked upside the head by a small, fiery woman. If that was how Trevor looked when Sypha hit him, he could understand why Alucard always looked so smug.

Even the memory brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about, Belmont?" Alucard appeared from around the corner of a bookshelf. "Surely these corpses don't bring you joy."

"Thinking about you. Getting your ass kicked by Sypha." Trevor's smile grew.

"I see." Alucard didn't look pleased, but the wrinkles which had tugged his nose up were gone. "Fortunately, she seems unusually fixated on you. So I suppose you'll simply have to contain your enjoyment."

"I got at least one solid memory of her hitting you, Alucard."

Said man's mouth twitched. Trevor almost laughed when he changed the subject. "Why _are_ you lingering amongst these body parts anyway? Seems awfully macabre, unless you're planning another spell you cannot control."

"Shu- I mean, no."

"So you are capable of learning. Impressive."

Trevor flipped up one of his middle fingers. Alucard chuckled.

"And yet some things remain the same. You are nothing if not consistently infuriating, Belmont."

"Funny, I could say the same about you."

"And yet I am not the one who speaks so thoughtlessly."

"Ha. Joke's on you, I mean everything I say." A blatant lie, but Trevor kept his face neutral.

Alucard's brow furrowed; He'd obviously caught on, but the little sigh he made through his nose was accompanied by a slight smirk. "Oh? I look that good as a bat then?"

"Uh..." Trevor didn't want to take back what he'd said. It didn't matter Alucard had caught him in a lie already, it was the principle of the thing. Trevor couldn't let His Royal Poshness lord it over him. He didn't think of a rejoinder fast enough, because Alucard was already speaking again.

"I will take your stunning eloquence as assent. If you really enjoy it that much, perhaps I should flutter around you more often." His eyes sparkled with mirth in the torchlight.

"Ugh, no." Trevor turned and began walking away. He was annoyed to hear the subtle _click_ of footsteps following him.

"Such restraint in the face of something you want," Alucard said, false wonder in his tone. "I am finding more and more to admire about you, Belmont."

Trevor clenched his fists, though he was rolling his eyes instead of glaring ahead. "And I'm finding more and more reasons why I hate listening to you talk."

"Tell me to stop then," Alucard said, challenging. The tensing of his voice dragged a deep sigh out of Trevor.

"Look, you're a bastard, and you annoy the shit out of me, but I'm not doing this on purpose." He looked over his shoulder just long enough to say, "I wouldn't have brought you this far if I didn't intend to fight alongside you. To... trust you. Sort of."

He looked forward again as heat stole over his face. His stomach clenched as he heard soft snickering behind him. Was Alucard laughing? Goddammit. This was why he never explained himself.

"Quite a speech Belmont." If Trevor had cared, he'd have noticed Alucard's voice was softer. But he didn't care. Nope. 

"Christ. Look, I was at the display case to make sure I remembered the monsters there. We are going to run into some of them." There. He'd answered the bastard's earlier question, so maybe he'd leave Trevor be. Though he'd left the display far behind by now, surly he could find something else to keep his attention.

"Trevor Belmont? Researching of his own free will? Incredible." Trevor scowled to himself as Alucard said, "I thought I told you not to strain yourself."

Shit. Trevor knew he wasn't supposed to read the books, looking for obscure clues, but did Alucard actually mean _don't think_? There was nothing else to do while waiting around in the hold. Sypha had gone to sleep an hour ago, but her warning against fighting Alucard was still in effect, " _No matter what barbs he says._ "

So, blood boiling, wishing Alucard would leave him alone, Trevor stopped and looked over his shoulder. Alucard had stopped with him. Neither one glared, although Trevor recognized the cool, detached look from when Alucard was examining him. A different look came to mind--Trevor thought of the relaxed expression the dhampir held while sleeping, one which, in comparison to his current reservation, made him seem more human. A living being instead of just "the soldier."

Trevor felt his shoulders fall in defeat. He couldn't look at Alucard right now. He needed to be alone. 

Thoughtlessly, as he turned around to leave, Trevor said, "Bite me."

Immediately Alucard said, "Counteract that. Now. Take it back, Belmont!"

Trevor's heart jumped in his chest, realizing what he'd said as soon as Alucard spoke, but Alucard was fast and there were fingers in his hair, an iron grip on his arm.

"Shit, stop!" Trevor said, panicking as his head was pulled to the side.

"I can't." Alucard's voice was shaking.

Trevor felt breath on his neck. "Don't bite me," he commanded.

Alucard paused, but before Trevor could breathe a sigh of relief he felt two sharp teeth scraping along his skin. Alucard made a sound, something desperate--maybe his name--but Trevor was struggling against the grip on his body and mind.

"Alucard, stop! Sto- Ah! A-ahh." The fangs slid into his skin with far less pain than he'd always imagined, though they stayed there, hovering just inside his skin as an uncomfortable presence.

Trevor groaned at the secondary sensation though. A feeling of lethargy stole over his limbs, like the contentment of stretching out in front of a fire after a long day of work. It made concentrating on what he was supposed to say very difficult, especially when some of the fuzziness crept into his mind.

"Mmm, Alucard," Trevor said, but he couldn't remember what he was suppose follow with.

The dhampir made a sound which traveled in vibrations through his fangs. Trevor moaned in response. Come to think of it, Alucard hadn't moved his mouth once, not even to drink. The teeth in his neck must have inhibited blood flow. Trevor was sure some must have dripped into Alucard's mouth though.

Trevor tried to turn his head to see, but the grip on his hair tightened warningly. When he stopped, the hand patted him and ran through his hair, like a reward to obeying. It felt nice. The haziness in his body wrapped around him tighter. When Trevor's legs stopped supporting him, Alucard wrapped his arms around Trevor and lowered them into a sitting position. Alucard was meticulous, but changing positions jostled the teeth in his neck.

This time, Trevor felt the release of whatever substance made his blood stream fizz. He should have felt upset Alucard was drugging him, but his eyes fluttered as he settled onto the dhampir's lap.

A hand tapping at his head stirred him. When he couldn't ignore it, he tried to shrug off some of the wool around his mind.

"Alucard?" Trevor slurred. The hand tapped his cheek.

Right. Something about him. The finger tapped his lips. He opened them willingly, but the finger tapped at his cheek again. What did Alucard want? Something about him, and his mouth? He said Alucard's name and the hand stroked his cheek. Okay, that was good.

"Alucard," Trevor said again, and something connected in his mind. "Let go of me."

Alucard pulled his fangs out, and the hands wrapped around Trevor unwound. He heard several unsteady breaths behind him before he began to list to the side. A few curses issued from the dhampir, who caught him with gentle hands. Once he lifted Trevor into his arms and maneuvered around, Alucard stood and carried him. Trevor blinked slowly--sluggish thoughts informed him they had moved to a different part of the hold when Alucard lowered him onto a soft surface. Sort of soft. It felt like some blankets over a thin mattress on the floor, but better than what he'd had while traveling alone.

When Trevor's mind felt clearer, he noticed Alucard kneeling over him, dabbing the wounds in his neck with the same substance he had used for the wound on his head. Alucard's bare hands were cool on his skin.

Trevor sucked in a breath. The lazy warmth still tingled through him, but his mind felt clear. "Shit. Sorry."

"You ought to know better," Alucard said, placing his salve away. "Speaking without thought _will_ have unintended consequences."

Trevor had never seen his eyes so tight with worry and vulnerability; They were a complete contrast to the look of indifference Alucard tried to keep on the rest of his face. Trevor wondered if the dhampir's promise caused his anguish. He had said his hunger was not an issue, that he would not drink from his companions, and he hadn't. He hadn't bitten either of them until just now, and it was Trevor's fault.

Groaning, both at his own realization and the difficulty of moving his body through the feeling of complacency, Trevor said, "Ah, fuck me."

Alucard's head whipped to him, a look of horror pulling at his face. "You are like a self-fulfilling prophecy, aren't you?"

"Wha-?" Is all Trevor got out before Alucard's hands brushed over Trevor's clothed cock, and wow. Trevor opened his mouth in a solid gasp, because just that little touch sent sparks up and down his spine, and his cock immediately started stirring to life. He whined in confusion as Alucard climbed on top of him.

"Belmont. Listen, I know the- the feeding leaves traces of poison in your system, but try to counteract this." Alucard's face moved close and his groin closer. "Belmont!"

"Fuck, I didn't- hmm!" He tried to think, he really did, but Alucard was grinding down, and even through their trousers, the friction felt wonderful. Trevor could feel the fizzing in his blood, and it overwhelmed him. "A-alucard-!"

"Belmont." Alucard's voice was breathy, but it had an undertone of desperation. "Trevor, please."

Hearing his first name jolted the hunter back, and suddenly he actually _saw_ the face in front of him. Alucard looked, well, worried. No, more than that, he looked terrified. Trevor swallowed, tamping down his arousal as much as he could, considering the dhampir still humping him.

"Alucard, stop." No change. Trevor then tried, "Get off me."

Both relaxed when Alucard sat back, but it became obviously clear the spell wasn't broken when all he did was remove his boots and coat. When finished, he climbed back over Trevor.

"That command is temporary," Alucard said with desperation, "your previous one was not."

"Shit, fuck," Trevor said, watching as Alucard pushed up his tunic and untied his trousers. Trevor's arms were heavy. "I thought it would- What command would counteract this?"

"I... I don't know." Alucard looked at Trevor as though just his gaze might inspire some idea.

Then his hand was on Trevor, pulling him from his pants, and the cool feeling on Trevor's heated cock made him twitch and groan. Steady pumping made him grab onto the blankets beneath, as though they might keep his mind from sinking into an abyss of pleasure. Long fingers curled and teased, dexterous in their work, pushing the air from Trevor's body in moans. He breathed when Alucard took his hand away, the singing in his veins lowering enough for him to think.

"This isn't what I meant," he said. Between heavy breaths, he managed a small, "I'm sorry. I-"

He had to clear his throat when he saw what Alucard was busy doing. He grabbed some container from his jacket, and it looked to be full of oil. Alucard lowered his own trousers enough to pull his cock out. Trevor watched, enraptured, as Alucard took some of the oil and coated himself with purposeful strokes of his hand.

Trevor swallowed and hurried to speak when Alucard reached towards him again. "This isn't fair to you. I'm so sorry. Alucard stop if you want- hah!"

Trevor closed his eyes as the slicked hand coated him in the oil, and he moaned as he felt Alucard's shaft sliding against his own.

"Bel- ah..." Alucard trailed off into breathy panting as his hand held their cocks together, and he began thrusting. Sparks danced behind Trevor's eyes, and his own hips rolled to encourage and enhance the friction between them.

"T-trevor," Alucard started again, panting between words, "I don't think... You can directly counteract a command. Nor, mmm, do negative commands work. Can't, can't say 'stop' or 'don't.'"

"Sorry," Trevor groaned, bucking up into the delicious slide of their cocks. "Sorry, I can't- Can you...?"

Alucard pulled his hand away, and Trevor bit his lip when he whined at the loss.

"I'm trying," Alucard said, "but I don't think I can stop."

Though he was able to stop them from thrusting together, his hands reached for Trevor's torso, pushing the tunic up further as he ran his fingers over nipples and thatches of dark hair. Trevor squirmed.

"Hahh," he sighed. The stimulation mixed with Alucard's hopeless proclamation finally helped Trevor accept the inevitable. "There are worse people to have sex with. I don't... mind."

And he meant it. Alucard was not perfect, but he had a strong conviction to do what was right. His determination to do so was enough for him to trust a hunter--someone who would have been his enemy--to watch his back in a fight against his own father. Trevor could respect that.

And when Alucard attempted a smile, golden hair spilling over his shoulders as he leaned down, Trevor remembered the other reason it might not be so bad. Alucard was a fucking vision.

"Is that so?" the dhampir asked. He placed his mouth on Trevor's stomach and kissed. He trailed up and down, pressing his soft lips to the skin and teasing with light scrapes of his teeth.

Trevor shivered and managed to bring up his hands, despite their reluctance to move, grasping at Alucard's shoulders.

"I don't hate you," he said, and the words came out so, so soft.

It didn't cover nearly the amount he wanted to say, but it would have to be enough; Alucard was already pulling Trevor's tunic completely off and shucking his own shirt.

"What a coincidence," Alucard said, brushing a hand over the bite mark. "I don't hate you either."

Their kiss was hot, Alucard dipping his tongue in to explore Trevor's mouth. Trevor groaned at the press of their bodies and reached his arms as far around Alucard as he could. As they writhed against each other, Alucard became warmer, temperature slowly increasing to mimic a human's. It made Trevor shudder, it made him feel powerful, even as his limbs were barely able to grasp at the dhampir's warming skin.

"More," he whispered in a husky voice when Alucard pulled back.

Alucard sighed, sounding both pleased and wryly amused. "Can't you stop demanding, even now?" He _tsked_ and reached for the oil again, coating his fingers. "You might get more than you can handle."

Trevor scoffed. "You think I can't handle you?"

"Let's find out," Alucard said with a saucy grin.

Trevor felt a slick finger circling his asshole and instinctively tensed. Alucard hummed and raised a brow. He left his finger there, pressing just at the puckered ring, and used his legs to push Trevor's apart.

"Too much?" he asked.

Trevor shook his head, trying to make his face more neutral. Then Alucard brushed his cock with his free hand, thumbing around the glans, and Trevor had to part his lips for more air.

"You were quite clear in your command, Belmont," Alucard said, "I am to fuck you."

"Then just- What are you waiting for?" Trevor said through harsh breaths. Alucard was too far away for him to touch without raising his body--something Trevor wasn't sure he could accomplish at the moment--but he reached out anyway.

Alucard's face softened and he leaned in, letting Trevor cup his cheeks.

"Breathe," he instructed. A moment later, his finger pushed into Trevor. The hunter grunted and squirmed, but whether from the vampire poison still flowing through his system, or the fact that _it's Alucard and he's perfect and gorgeous_ , the finger which brushed his walls and curled into him made Trevor whine. He noticed Alucard flush red at the sound, the skin of his cheeks warm against Trevor's hands.

Trevor wondered if it was because of the blood the dhampir took earlier. The memory of Alucard's fangs penetrating him got him even more hot and bothered, and he tried thrusting when another slick finger entered him. Working in tandem, the fingers stretched his hole further open, sometimes curling into him to send little sparks through Trevor's lower body.

His mind got fuzzier as more and more blood relocated to his straining cock. "Alucard," he gasped, "Please." But he wasn't sure what he was asking for anymore. He just needed more of it.

Alucard let out a ragged breath. When he pulled his fingers out, much to Trevor's dismay, he leaned down to swallow the protests with a kiss. Sharp fangs nipped at Trevor's lower lip, and he moaned.

"Soon Belmont, try to relax."

But the soothing just made Trevor more anxious. He needed- needed... A much thicker object poked at Trevor's loosened asshole, and Trevor keened. _Alucard's cock_ , his mind supplied.

"Yes, yes," Trevor said.

"Perhaps, you can ask this time?" Alucard looked like a vision, hovering over him. Pupils dilated, fangs peeking out with every pant for air, and he was more flushed than Trevor had ever seen him, more than he thought possible. Trevor was willing to do more than ask, he would beg this beautiful man to fuck him.

Contrary to the strong warmth in his chest, Trevor's words came out quiet and strained, as if they couldn't be any louder. "Please. Please Alucard." Trevor reached again, but could only get hold of the arm Alucard used to keep himself up. He tried to speak again.

"Alucard I want you." Trevor shivered and said, "Will you fuck me?"

Alucard groaned. "Yes, Trevor."

When the head of Alucard's cock penetrated his ring of muscle, Trevor threw his head back, only able to whine and breathe. He felt Alucard lean over him, pushing his leg up towards his chest as the dhampir shifted further inside. At the hot breath on his neck, Trevor found and tangled his fingers in soft, wavy hair, holding onto Alucard as if he were a lifeline in a storm.

Alucard thrust in and out of Trevor, going deeper with each one. They groaned together, rocking their hips in tandem to take Alucard's cock further in. Pleasure suffused Trevor's body as Alucard held and plunged into him, as he bared himself and simply trusted. The feeling of being pushed apart was liberating for Trevor, like the physical act would somehow push into the lonely hole in his heart and fill it. Sparks traveling up his spine were just a bonus. 

At one point Alucard bottomed out. His mouth opened with a hiss, his teeth scraping Trevor's skin, but he stopped. For one breathless moment, Alucard hovered with his fangs over Trevor's throat. Then he took a steadying breath and pulled himself up to look at the man beneath him.

Trevor silently bemoaned the loss of silky golden hair sliding through his fingers. He found it hard to concentrate when he felt _so full_ , but still tried to cobble his thoughts together.

"If, if you want..." he offered, "you can."

Slowly, then with more determination, Alucard shook his head. "No. I want you to feel all of this. As much as you can."

He started his pace back up, transitioning to something quicker and shallower until he found a spot which made Trevor howl in pleasure. Grabbing the blankets did little for Trevor; He felt like he was going to fly away, like Alucard was pounding him apart, piece by piece, until nothing but pleasure existed.

"Alucard!" he cried out. Then a hand grabbed his own rigid cock and his vision was gone, replaced with dancing lights as he screwed his eyes shut and released.

Every muscle in his body spasmed as he rode the waves of pleasure. He felt Alucard still thrusting in him, prolonging his orgasm until the dhampir called his name.

"T-Trevor!" he gasped out, and a heat rushed into Trevor. Alucard's last few thrusts shook, the hand holding Trevor's thigh tight enough to bruise, but Trevor didn't mind. He panted and sighed as the warmth of the afterglow filled him. How long had it been since he'd had a good fuck? Not just a one night romp with a stranger, but something he actually _felt_?

When Alucard pulled out, Trevor panicked. The man might leave. Trevor didn't think too closely at why he might not want him to.

Instead, he put his hand on Alucard's and looked him in the eyes, pleading.

"St-... Will you stay? With me?" He felt a shamed flush crawl up his neck and let his gaze fall to the side.

A hand came to rest on his chest, then when he looked up, Alucard moved it to cup at his jaw. "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I will."

And grabbing a loose blanket, he settled in next to Trevor. Trevor felt his heart jump before it evened out again, but he just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of another body next to his. It didn't bother him the body belonged to a dhampir. When arms--still warm--rested gently around Trevor, he didn't stop himself from moving into the cuddle and returning the gesture.

It was just nice to sleep with another person again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this chapter for too long, so here it is! Done. Take it. (o_ _)o I'm just gonna crumple to the floor, kay? Wooo. Only one chapter to go. And I'm not done with it. Hahaaaa. January's been weird guys.
> 
> But I had to finish the scene with my boys! It's not the first smut scene I've written for them, but it is the first posted up here. The balance I tried to get between the spell and their own choices, urgh, I wanted them to have to acknowledge what they had been feeling.
> 
> Please let me know what you think? This is the chapter everything was building to, basically my original idea, so I hope I portrayed it well.  
> Right. Til next time~ (= u=)/


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems get solved: One they set out to fix and the other even more important.

The next day, when the two of them found Sypha-- after they cleaned and dressed of course--she stood over a table laden with books and papers, hands planted firmly on her hips and eyebrows canted up.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" Trevor answered, crossing his own arms. "We're not mind readers Sypha." He glanced at Alucard out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'm not."

Alucard looked up at the ceiling. Probably praying for patience. Could he do that?

Sypha huffed. "I found the solution to your problem early this morning. _Early_ ," she stressed. "I wanted to tell you, but of course both of your were busy sleeping, naked in each others arms."

Trevor felt himself pale. He thought Alucard might have as well, but it was hard to tell with the bastard already constantly at almost-dead tone.

"I- that- Sypha we had blankets, how'd you know we were naked?" Trevor asked.

"The piles of clothes scattered about gave me a good idea. It also let me know that the howls that disturbed my sleep were not, in fact, night creatures come to break into the library, as I had suspected."

"I- We apologize, Sypha," Alucard said. He looked contrite, but mortification was also clear in his posture. "It was, ah, unavoidable, after a certain point."

"Unavoi-" Sypha's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she yelled, "Trevor Belmont! What did I say?"

Trevor immediately held up his hands in a feeble form of defense. "Shit, Sypha, it wasn't-" But he didn't have a defense. It was his fault Alucard had been forced to have sex with him, so he found himself glancing furtively at the man, even as he backed away from Sypha.

Alucard--either brave or stupid--stepped forward to draw her attention. "Please Sypha, we've already worked it out. What was the solution you found?"

Sypha didn't look any less upset, but she did relent after only one more disappointed glare at Trevor. She shuffled her books around, opening a few and setting out some loose papers as well.

"A thrall works based on the caster's will, of course. Now, in this case, that would be Trevor. But the spell he used was not perfected, and hardly tested from what I can find. It would not have worked on a vampire, I don't believe. Not unless the vampire was actively attempting to enthrall the caster and had not already succeeded."

Alucard frowned. "Those are very specific conditions. Yet in this case, it obviously worked?"

"Wait, so Alucard was trying to enthrall me?" Trevor said, his own frown growing.

"No, not at all," Sypha said. Then asked, "You weren't, right?"

"I do not have the ability," Alucard confirmed, "and would not use it if I did."

Sypha nodded decisively. "Right, that's what I thought. Anyway, you are half-human, and I think this is where the problem comes in. I've combed as many texts as I can about vampiric thralls and powers in general, but Alucard, I need you to confirm this for me."

Alucard nodded his assent.

"Do vampires have the ability to exude different emotional auras?"

Alucard frowned in thought. "Do you mean, a subconscious extension of will? Hm." He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "I... believe it is possible, yes. My- Dracula himself can alter his environment simply through powerful emotions. From what you've told me, his rage at Târgoviște accounted for part of the damage. Not everything could have been caused by the night creatures. Why do you ask?"

"I believe that is a sort of thrall, or rather, emotional auras and thralls fall under the same type of magic. Alucard... I believe you have your own emotional aura. _That_ is what the spell latched on to." When both Alucard and Trevor stared at her, she explained more. 

"I'm certain you weren't using it on purpose, which I why I say your human side played a part in this. At its core, magic is intent, and isn't emotion the beginning of intent? Perhaps your aura fluctuates naturally, like... like smiling. And so you were unaware of it on a conscious level? I'm not sure how much control vampires usually have over their own auras."

Alucard frowned, thoughtful, so Trevor spoke up. "Wait, does this affect us? You said it's like a thrall, right?"

"No, Trevor. Though he and I would have to work together to see what the exact effects are, I don't believe his aura would affect us. If it had, I would have sensed it far earlier."

"So..." Trevor scratched at his head. He was trying to piece it together, and eventually came up with, "To stop whatever spell is on Alucard, we have to... dampen his aura? Strengthen it?"

"Strengthen it," Sypha said decisively. "At this point, since his aura is fueling the spell, it would be impossible to dampen. Strengthening it beyond the power of the spell, past the power you put into it, should allow him to break the hold."

"How do we do that?" Trevor looked at Alucard. The man stiffened and he understood. "Wait, wait no-"

"Trevor," Sypha said, "It is the only way I can think of."

Alucard was shaking his head now. "Sypha, drinking from the unwilling is not something I-" He froze and glanced at Trevor, a subtle shake in the hand he used to gesticulate as he lowered and clenched it.

"Hold on," Trevor said. "That was... well, look, that was my fault, we both know that."

"You-! Not only did you command sex, but blood drinking as well? Belmont, at this point I'm not even certain your ears function at all." Sypha was fuming.

Trevor felt his stomach twist. "I- yeah look, see? Sypha knows it was my fault, too." Alucard's face was impassive.

Sypha picked up on it and moved closer, placing a hand on his fist. "Alucard... I am sorry we have to break your vow. We know you would never take from us if we were unwilling. In this case though, I believe it necessary to free you from this curse. Belmont understands, don't you?" She aimed the last two words threateningly at the hunter. Said hunter raised his hands in surrender.

"I'd have done it even if you didn't ask, Sypha," he said, and found he meant it. The mage looked surprised as he felt, but only nodded at his words.

Trevor rolled the idea over in his head. The bite... hadn't been so bad, God damn him for thinking it. He knew how dangerous it was, especially since he hadn't struggled at all after the initial prick, but... That hadn't mattered, had it? Though hardly a _purposeful_ exercise in trust, it had proven a lot. He'd been at Alucard's mercy, and here he stood.

Alucard was looking at the both of them, a wariness in his gaze. "This... are you certain there is no other way?"

"None that I could find," Sypha confirmed. "And we cannot have you accidentally incapacitated in any future fights."

"Nor can we afford to have one of you incapacitated now," Alucard insisted.

"So don't drain me dry," Trevor said. His companions turned to look at him. "I know you have control. Earlier, when I-" He glanced hesitantly at Sypha, now with her arms crossed, before continuing. "Look it was a mistake on my part, but even when you had your fangs, erm, just sank in, you didn't drink anything. I could tell."

Sypha's brows furrowed. "Wait, he didn't drink- Alucard, you were biting Trevor and you didn't drink any blood."

"No, I-" Alucard hesitated, uncharacteristically timid. "I did. Not- not on purpose, but the wound was, it was right over my mouth and..."

He sighed and placed a hand over his face, looking unsure about whether to cover his eyes or his mouth, and settled for half of both. Sypha, however, had lit up, a little bounce under her feet as she placed her hands together.

"Alucard, that's wonderful! Not that you had to be in that situation, of course, but you kept control."

Trevor tried to match her smile as he moved closer to the both of them. He felt rather like he was approaching feral cats, trying not to scare them away or get scratched. "She's right, you know. Are you really going to argue with our most powerful mage?"

" _The_ most powerful," Sypha said, a joking glitter in her eyes. "And clearly the only one here with any sense."

Trevor huffed, amused, but knew better than to argue. "Look," Trevor said to Alucard, "if you hesitate anymore, I'll think it's because I don't taste good or something."

"Perhaps you don't," Alucard said, lowering his hand to sniff with disdain.

Still, Trevor frowned. Alucard wouldn't look at either of them. Trevor's mind trickled over some of what had happened... shit was it just yesterday? He thought of something which might calm the atmosphere, put Alucard more at ease, but the idea was humiliating. He glanced at Sypha, who appeared willing to step back and let the two of them work it out, despite the fact she would clearly stay and watch. Fuck. Trevor was a Belmont though; He was willing to admit to his mistakes to a- a friend.

"I'm... Shit, I'm sorry." Trevor barreled on when Alucard peeked from the corner of his eye. "You're right, I never apologized for- for all the commands. Even the accidental ones, I, I'm sorry. And I'm not going to force you to take my blood, I'm just- ...I'm saying you can."

Now Trevor looked away, feeling uncomfortably warm, and open, and _vulnerable_. Why why why had he spilled his guts in front of a mage and a _vampire_? What had possessed him?

Oh, that's right, he was trying to _care_. A sure way for pain if he ever saw it.

Before Trevor could consider fleeing though, Alucard sighed. Trevor noticed a slight smile on his lips, even as he tilted his head down. "I see," he said. "Then..."

One slender hand reached out, hovering uncertainly in the space between them, beckoning. For a few moments, Trevor stared. What was he meant to do, walk willingly into his arms? Accept a vampire's 'embrace'? His face heated as he remembered the sheer bliss of the night before; He hadn't felt so relaxed in years. Maybe even since he'd had a family. Feeling such complete comfort, such trust, yet involuntarily and completely out of his control... Well, he supposed it wasn't too different from when he tried to drink his problems away. Right?

Alucard cleared his throat, and Trevor wondered: was that the first time Alucard looked so self-conscious and, dare he say, shy?

"If... you're alright with it," Alucard said, slow and deep, "then I suppose, if for no other reason than for safety in future battles."

"Right." Trevor swallowed and moved forward, within range of the hand. "Right, yeah. Sypha knows what she's talking about."

Whether he was trying to convince himself, or Alucard, or even just get confirmation from Sypha again, Trevor didn't know; However, the mage did make a sound of acknowledgement. "I always know what I speak of, Belmont."

Trevor tried for a sardonic grin--just to see her cheeks puff in anger--when the feeling of fingers on his neck startled him.

Alucard froze, the pads of his fingers barely brushing Trevor's pulse point. Meeting over-bright eyes, Trevor suppressed a shiver. The night before had been rushed, to put it lightly. Neither of them had been prepared when Trevor let his mouth run, and they had no time to process. Now... Now eyes gold like fire bore into him, searching. Trevor did searching of his own, the feeling unnameable, but he found it in those eyes. It was soft, and accepting, and hesitant, and scared, and everything Trevor himself felt. He steadied his breathing.

"Look, vampires might have centuries, but I'd like to get to it sometime today."

Alucard blinked, visibly surfacing from whatever thought he'd been lost in. His face softened, his eyes drooping more from it, but his smile looked to most genuine Trevor had seen from him.

"I simply wished to make sure you would not pass out from the lack of air," Alucard murmured.

Trevor scoffed, his hands coming up to grasp the vam- no, _dhampir's_ shoulders. Not out of nervousness though. Nope. Belmonts didn't get nervous. ...Belmonts also didn't let their blood get drained by creatures of the night _oh god what was he doing-_

A sharp tug on his hair pulled a grunt from Trevor, and he realized he had lost the steady rhythm of his breaths. "I'm fine," he said.

"Unlikely." Soft lips brushed Trevor's pulse point--dangerously close to the previous bite--as another hand pulled him closer by the small of his back. "But I'll be gentle."

Trevor snorted but got no chance for a comeback as thin points pricked at his skin. As they slid in he hissed, then grunted at the sensation as they pulled the wounds in his skin wider. The pain was already muted, the venom from Alucard's bite the likely cause. Breaths shaking, the dhampir pulled back.

"Last chance," he whispered.

"I've been cut worse cooking," said Trevor. Alucard sighed.

"Not what I-"

"Been drunker, too."

Faced with a glare, Trevor--feeling wonderfully noodle-limbed and warm--just grinned back unashamedly. "You aren't drunk," Alucard grumbled, but he did move forward to latch onto the wound. From the first suck, pressure pooling blood out through the punctures, Trevor closed his eyes. Goosebumps spread out from the pricks, little bursts of pleasure dancing along his skin before easing into his body. His breathing slowed and his head wobbled precariously until he slumped forward onto Alucard's shoulder.

The sucking stopped, and a tongue laved over the wounds. "Alright there, Belmont?" Alucard asked.

"I c'n hold my liquor, m'kay?"

Sypha giggled, and while Alucard made an aggravated noise, Trevor could feel the smile against his skin. When the draw on his blood resumed, Sypha spoke up.

"Is it really like being drunk, Trevor?"

Trevor hummed, trying to parse the feelings moving warm and languid through him. "No," he said, because it was nothing like the numbness of forgetting his own name. No sickness churned his stomach, no sour taste lingered in his mouth, and he wasn't desperately pushing down a personal crisis to the back of his mind. "'S better."

Sypha hummed in curiosity, waiting patiently for more of his response. Trevor felt exposed. In his current state, he thought his two companions could do, possibly, anything to him, and he would accept it.

He knew he was in a dangerous position; The idea should have scared him. It didn't.

Alucard held him, arms sheltering and mouth gentle as he sucked blood from him. Blood was being taken, drained from his body, yet both his companions spoke with him, made sure he was okay. Trevor heard Alucard swallow his latest mouthful of blood and felt... Happy? He- he was glad. Trevor was glad he was helping his companion, his friend. When he felt a hand, small and strong, twining with one of his own, his breath hitched.

"Home."

Alucard paused, giving the wound a single lick, but otherwise stayed preternaturally still, listening. Sypha squeezed the hand she held. Hot tears formed rapidly, stinging Trevor's closed eyes even as he tried to swallow them back.

"It feels like home."

Neither of them answered right away. They didn't have to. Trevor turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Sypha, despite the tear that escaped. Sypha looked more concerned than he felt. He'd cried before, years ago, when the wounds were still fresh, and then occasionally when he'd gotten himself a private place to sleep and enough alcohol to lower his inhibitions. The instances lessened over time, as though he'd dried up. He supposed his current tears proved him wrong, though it felt nothing like before.

He wasn't tense--didn't feel any need to wail; He'd held back that instinct enough to know it intimately. No, he was still calm. So what was the squeezing in his chest? Some sort of need? Want? What was he longing for? He didn't have nearly the amount of vampiric venom in his system now as he did last night, so what was wrong with him?

"Nothing, Trevor," Sypha said. Her smile was small, but incredibly real. Trevor realized he'd spoken the last of his thoughts aloud. "What you're feeling is fine."

As Trevor thought it over, Alucard released a breath and said, "I think I've taken enough. What next Sypha? Should we attempt a command?"

"Yes, alright. Do you feel a difference?"

"I believe so." Alucard paused and shifted. "My reserve of power is stronger, at least."

"Good. And you're alright with testing it?" Trevor felt Alucard nod. "Okay. Let's hope you can break it. Trevor?"

Sypha rubbed his hand with her thumb. He hummed.

"Trevor, you need to tell Alucard to do something, alright? Um..." She glanced around. "Tell him to sit on the bench. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes when Sypha reached up to thumb away the tear tracks on his cheeks. Then she pulled away. "Alucard, sit on the bench."

He strained--Trevor could feel the muscles beneath him clench with the effort--but step by agonizing step, Alucard was made to obey. Trevor was grateful the dhampir thought to rearrange him, as the venom left him too limp to stand on his own; However, the new position straddling Alucard's lap did curl a tendril of embarrassment into his mind.

The upside was he could see Alucard's face, disappointment obvious there even though he said nothing. The downside was he could see Alucard's face, and the disappointment made Trevor's heart ache.

Sypha said a few words Trevor was sure were curses in whatever language she was speaking. "Alucard, what did you feel?"

"It seemed like it would work. I could almost feel it, but-" He cut himself off with an irritated sound.

"...We need to try once more." Sypha sounded hesitant but determined, announcing an unwanted necessity. "If it almost worked, perhaps just increasing your aura that little bit more, it would-"

"Sypha," Alucard interrupted. "Please, grab a waterskin."

She didn't make a sound, not a single protest, and that, ultimately, is what lead Trevor to turn his head in time to see her turn and walk away. A frown pulled at his mouth.

"You need to keep hydrated," Alucard explained, "especially if we are going to... try again."

With the dark warmth lessening to a lower pulse in his body, Trevor felt his thoughts settle enough for words of his own. "Because I've lost blood?"

"Yes."

"And you need more."

"...Yes."

Trevor thought over it. He didn't mind, not now that he'd gotten over his initial worries. Sypha was going to get a waterskin for him, because Alucard asked. Alucard wanted to make sure he was okay. Sypha did too, he thought, since she had held his hand and talked to him, and even wiped his face. Neither of their expressions looked judgmental, even at his emotional reactions. Trevor liked that--it made his stomach flip and his heart stutter around strong beats. 

Alucard must have noticed, because he brought a gentle hand up to brush against Trevor's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"She's coming back?" Cool skin pushed against his until they faced each other again.

"Yes, Trevor. Sypha is coming back. She's bringing water for you." Mellowed, honey-gold eyes penetrated Trevor, looked deep into him, and settled there. Waited.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, how do you feel?"

They were so kind. He didn't deserve it. More paranoid thoughts wiggled into his mind, just worrisome enough to get past the blanketing warmth of the venom. They were only together because of a prophecy, and then again brought together because of his own lapse in judgement. His mistake. His companions were just cleaning up his mess, too kind to do otherwise, or perhaps simply because they believed they would need him in the upcoming fight. He couldn't stand the thought, tried to push it away, back through the fog where he didn't need to see it.

When Trevor found his cheek on Alucard's shoulder, he realized the dhampir had maneuvered him as he sagged, cradling his body as tingles ran across his limbs. Long fingers ran through his hair, blunted nails scratching at his scalp through gloves, sending bright flashes of pleasure across crawling across his skin like lightning bugs. Trevor sighed and allowed himself to sink into it; The gentle fizzing was more pleasurable than his brooding.

"Is he alright?" Sypha's voice came through the haze, distant and soothing.

"I believe so," Alucard said. His words rumbled through his chest, vibrating into Trevor like a roll of thunder. "He wouldn't answer my question, but I didn't see anything alarming."

"Right." Another hand--smaller, warmer--brushed at his temples. "Get up Trevor, you need to drink this."

Too wrapped up in the haze, Trevor didn't move but did allow himself to get shuffled around in Alucard's arms until he was facing Sypha, more or less. From under his lashes, he saw Sypha, torchlight giving her a golden glow. She was worn, they all were, but the dirt could not conceal the determination written into her face, in the purse of her lips and curve of her brows. Trevor watched dazedly as she brought a water skin to his lips and automatically swallowed the tepid liquid.

When she pulled it back, Trevor let his eyes close again and leaned against Alucard. Sypha and Alucard talked again, exchanging soft apologies and reassurances, though Trevor sank into the soft folds of darkness so similar to sleep, not listening. He thought at one point Alucard might have asked permission to continue drinking blood, so Trevor moved his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Are you certain, Trevor?" a deep voice whispered in his ear.

Trevor took several moments to pull words back into his mind, then said with a thickness in his throat, "Already said 's alright. Want... Wanna help."

He hummed at the nails which appeared to scrape along his scalp one last time. A tentative lick cleaned up his wound, then the fangs were dipping back in. A jolt of numbness ran through his veins, closely followed by the now-familiar sensation of bubbly sensitivity, prickling at his skin and mind.

Trevor only barely managed to blink his eyes open, colors blurring together. Sypha stood there, watching, and Trevor tried to smile. Sypha worked so hard, reading and learning and bettering herself, all so she could help make the world a better place. His family would have liked her, Trevor thought.

He watched until Sypha might have smiled back, though with the halo of fire around her, blurring his vision, he wasn't sure.

Trevor's attention then turned to the arms holding him tight, the tongue which pushed against his neck with each suck, the dhampir who treated him gently. A hunter, treated gently by his family's enemy--warmth, thick and nearly suffocating, burst and poured through his chest.

"One more time. Trevor." The voice wavered in and out of Trevor's hearing as he floated in bliss. "Trevor." He hummed into the hand on his cheek. "Trevor ask Alu-"

"Adrian," he mumbled. The voice stopped. That was good, he wanted to rest with his companions near him. "Adrian, go to sleep."

The body beneath him tensed, twitched, then something snapped. Trevor couldn't say exactly what it was, but a weight he hadn't been aware of--tied between him and Adrian--fell away.

"It worked." Trevor peeked at Sypha through his lashes. Her face was close as she smiled, voice full of relief. "Good job, both of you."

She leaned up out of his sight, and he heard a kiss. Trevor wanted one. He whined. A soft laugh came from above him and he felt two kisses at once--one planted on his cheek, a hand cupping and scratching his stubbled jaw, and the other on the crown of his head, the nearby hand carding through the longer locks of his hair.

Inside, Trevor settled, peaceful as the surface of a morning lake.

Despite his efforts, words spilled out in disarray, so his muttered thanks just got him more laughter. 

"He is alright, isn't he?" Sypha asked.

"Yes." Adrian's tone sounded lighter, freer. "Thought I suspect he really does want to sleep."

"Right." Another kiss pressed to his jaw, then Sypha whispered, "We 'luff' you too, Treffy."

Adrian snorted a laugh, but his arms remained around Trevor, strong and safe.

Trevor was so, so grateful for his companions. As serenity settled in him, he came to a decision: regardless of how things turned out in the future, he would try his damndest to make these two as happy as they made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's over! I'm- ...happy and sad? Ahh, well thank you all so much for all your comments and such! It's wonderful see people enjoying this little, uh, guilty pleasure of a fic. (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ  
> That said, I kinda got tired of editing this chapter. I came back to it several times, and eventually just said "yes good" and here it is. So if there's something I've missed, feel free to let me know. Cause OMG THIS CHAPTER GREW OUT OF MY CONTROL.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed another biting scene. With actual blood drinking this time. And confessions! Figures Trevor would need to get high for that. xD And if you know me, you know I'm a sucker for fluff. So hooray for feels with the whole trio!
> 
> I'll see you guys next time~! I still have plenty of garbage to write. ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
